


you failed to protect your father

by quantum27



Series: a cup of good intentions (tron one shots) [21]
Category: Tron - All Media Types, Tron 2.0
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantum27/pseuds/quantum27
Summary: the thing is, users don't usually use disks as weapons. they're not skilled with them. even after they've gotten used to them. they aren't programs.
Relationships: Alan Bradley & Jethro "Jet" Bradley
Series: a cup of good intentions (tron one shots) [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872664
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	you failed to protect your father

It turns out that disks are far more unpredictable than Jet could have ever guessed. They bounce off walls, and sometimes no matter how he strategized, estimated, or simple just tried to let it go with the flow-  _ well _ , sometimes the disk would ricochet. Sometimes he’d even lost it for minutes at a time, desperately dodging in the meantime- Sure, he’d gotten better at it. It was a skill…

But sometimes skill would not best luck. And recently it seemed Jet’s luck was a little more on the ‘things go horribly wrong and he’s unable to do anything at all’ side of things. 

_ It _ happens as they’re running from a group of datawraiths- his dad and him, stuck in this place together, somehow. The datawraiths are far too quick, far too clever for Jet’s liking. So he’d gotten the cluster out. Designed to shatter- explode- do as much damage as possible- far more than the regular disk primitive ever could. But to be perfectly honest with himself, he didn’t know if it was making an actual difference. He had no time to waste to swap out to a different, possibly more effective weapon during the chase. 

Slowly but surely he was knocking out the wraiths- the satisfying warping sound of derezzing echoing throughout the surrounding area. Soon enough there’s only one left- the disk manages to get it before it bounces off a wall and then another. 

Jet doesn’t recall it quickly enough. 

Not enough to keep it from impaling his father in a small explosion of disk fragments. The way the disk pieces embedded their way into the flesh looked more purposeful than they had any right to. 

It caught all the breath in his lungs and twisted it out of them. All he could do was just stand there as his father falls to the ground, lifeless. 

He takes a step back. Everything in his senses is far too sharp and yet too distant. His father doesn’t move, doesn’t make a sound. The only thing that changes is the pool of red liquid that has started to gather around him. 

Jet’s knees are locked. He’s a statue. He is trapped, and yet has no restraints. A strangled escapes his throat, though at first he doesn’t register that it’s him making the noise at first. His knees wobble, and he’s got enough awareness to stumble out of the lock he’d had them in. 

Eventually his voice makes its way into the open space of the system. He’s quiet. And Broken. 

“Dad…?”

His father does not move.

“Dad…!?”

His father does  _ not  _ move. 

Tears have started streaming down his face. They’re not wanted- not appreciated. 

He’s unsure how long he stays there, waiting for something. He needs to move- Needs to try and get out of here- even if his Dad is-

But he needs his disk. Both as a weapon and a way to function in this world. 

Distantly, he raises his hand, trying to recall it. It takes a moment, a moment that is eerily Off, before the pieces of the disk make their way out of his father’s body. It takes all of Jet’s will not to throw up. 

Catching the disk is an automatic reflex, but he drops it as soon as he realizes it’s in his hand.

It’s covered in blood.

His father’s blood. 

He stares at it. 

And a slow horror washes over him like a tidal wave.

Jet Bradley had killed his Father. 

**Author's Note:**

> mmmM


End file.
